Wolf Girl
by FuNnY cIdE
Summary: An imprinting story centering around Jared and Kim! Kim is relatively shy and quiet. Jared has problems controlling the words that come out of his mouth. Should make for an interesting relationship. R&R!
1. I love You

A/N: A little Jared and Kim fic. I actually really love the thought of imprinting and knowing that you have most definitely found your soul mate. And I also love the thought about writing about random characters whom we know so little about so here it is! A little Jared and Kim imprinting fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was my first day back at school since the transformation. I knew it would be awkward-not too many kids missed two weeks of school due to sickness and then came back a foot taller with more muscles than a body builder on steroids. I might have laughed if I wasn't so scared of my peers.

La Push Reservation School had a few hundred students, Kindergarten to Grade 12, it was impossible to not know everyone in your grade. It was also practically impossible to keep secrets or escape rumours. Before the transformation I would have said it was impossible, but now I knew that the La Push band had been holding out. I now knew why Sam and Paul were both around 7 feet tall and why Paul had missed two weeks of school. They, like me, had been sucked into the world of the supernatural. They, like me, now fervently hated the Cullens and vampires. They, like me, were werewolves. I sighed, it had been weeks and still the thought sent shivers down my spine. This was definitely not something I wanted to deal with in my last year of high school.

"It's not so bad," said Paul behind me. I was glad to have a friend who had already gone through the transformation. "The stares stop after a few months."

"Good to know," I said rolling my eyes. "Only a few months of awkward glances and rumor filled classrooms."

"You're just being overly-dramatic," said Paul punching me in the arm. "It'll be fine, not to mention the girls love the muscles." He said laughing slightly. I laughed in return vaguely wondering how Paul even managed to attend high school anymore.

"But, I mean, how do you control it?" I asked worriedly. I didn't know if I could make it through a day of high school without my emotions getting the better of me. I was in slightly better control than Paul but that wasn't exactly something worth bragging about. Paul had always been volatile and nothing had changed since the transformation-except that he transformed into a horse-sized wolf when he got angry now.

"Very carefully," he replied smirking. Noting my face, he laughed, "I run in to the forest and punch a tree in half."

"Actually?" I said looking at him.

"Sometimes I punch rocks," he answered. "But seriously, you can't hang outside the school for the entire day. Go to class, it will get better."

I smiled at Paul, "Yeah, I'll be there." He laughed as he strolled into the school, casually throwing his arm around Isobel Haida who blushed a furious red. I chuckled at my friend, who had always been a favourite of the girls.

Already people were already staring at us; the two of us standing together must have looked pretty strange. I smiled at some of them; they all turned away from me. It made my smile broaden to think of their reactions if they knew I became a massive wolf every time I lost control of my emotions. I laughed at the thought, perhaps Paul was right, today would not be so bad.

***

Paul was not right. Today was the worst day of my life. Allow me to elaborate. The day had been going well until first period after lunch. Sure, people were a little wary of me and their stares and whispers became a little obnoxious after a while. But generally, people were friendly and curious as to why I had been gone. Telling people I had been sick, yet still managed to grow a foot, became a little tiresome but it was nothing I had not expected.

It was the unexpected that made today the worst day of my life. Throughout the day I had been wondering where Kim Calapuya had been. It didn't bother me too much; we didn't speak to each other often except for the odd hello here and there. But as I said, the La Push school was small-people noticed when other students were missing.

And then I saw her, and it felt as though I was just seeing her for the first time. I smiled, I had never noticed how beautiful she was before; how perfectly her hair flowed down her back, how pretty her large brown eyes were; her smile...so sincere, so inviting, so perfect. I took my seat next to her, feeling more nervous than I usually was around her.

"Hi Kim,"

"Hey Jared," she replied smiling up at me once more. I grinned, the very way she said my name sounded different to his ears. Everything about her seemed different and I wondered why I had never truly noticed her before. I wanted to apologize; I wanted to say something funny, something suave, something that would make her see me anew as well. What came out my mouth was definitely not one of those things.

"I love you," I said without really thinking. Her beautiful brown eyes grew larger as the class went silent. Everyone was shocked, I was shocked. I had just ruined any chance I could have had with my dream girl. "I have to go," I choked out before standing up and walking out of the class. My life was over.

A/N: Well there's that, spewed out in a matter of hours. Review me and let me know what you think. This is my first Twilight fic and also my first chapter fic in a while so we shall see how things go. I don't expect it to be too long, but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. So here it is!

Keep On Writing;)


	2. Because I do

A/N: I am writing instead of studying.... I am sure I will regret it one day but not now...haha. I am trying to align this with New Moon as well. Nothing too exciting is happening at the moment though...I think Embry is going to change...maybe next chapter...haha. It will cause some friction between these two...they need some.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...last names from these kids were taken from a random site too...P.S.

There was laughter. Lots of laughter. Not just chuckling laughter. But rolling on the floor, tears falling, hysterical, wheezing, can't breathe laughter. I was not impressed. I came for support and all I got was ridiculous amounts of obnoxious squeaking-yes squeaking-laughter. I was barely in control; I was shaking and it was only the thought of Emily's scarred face that kept me from phasing.

"Really, can you guys stop laughing now?" I pleaded. I really did need new friends-helpful friends. Friends who didn't explode with laughter after you told them about the worst day of your life. Friends who consoled you. Friends who baked cookies...wait...what?

I smiled, Emily was baking cookies. Of course she would, she was a good friend; or at least a good fiancé of a terrible friend. "Emily's nice! Why can't you people be more like her, she's baking cookies for me!"

"Jared, Jared, Jared," said Paul in a condescending manner. "Neither I, nor Sam (I hope) is making those charming squeaking noises. I am afraid you'll find she finds your pathetic attempt at romance equally as amusing. She was making cookies before you came, they're for Sam's family."

My face fell. The cookies weren't for us. Emily always made cookies for us-they were really good cookies.

Paul sighed, "I was disappointed as well, near tears in fact."

"It's true," continued Sam, grinning. "I think we might've had a serious situation on our hands had you not arrived to save the day. You can be thankful in the fact that your embarrassingly hilarious story saved the life of our dear friend Paul," he finished. They had both calmed down long enough to mock me further, but certainly not long enough to actually help me out.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're the worst alpha ever! You're supposed to be mature, responsible, and my guiding light when some of this wolf business gets out of hand."

"This wolf business did not cause you to tell Kim Calapuya that you were in love with her." He said between fits of giggles. "It's my business as your friend and mentor to tell you that you made an absolute mockery of yourself."

Paul laughed even harder and he could hear Emily chuckling in the kitchen. "No kidding! Out of all the things you could have said-I love you was what came out of your mouth. I always knew you were dimwitted, but seriously, 'I love you!'"

My face was red from embarrassment and anger. Useless, useless friends. "I imprinted on her! I couldn't think straight anymore, all I could think about was how nice my name sounded on her tongue and how lovely her eyes were." I smiled, even the thought of her made my day a little brighter. Unfortunately accompanied with the thought of her was also the thought that she was never going to speak to me again. I didn't know a lot about girls, they were always Paul's expertise, but I did know that girls didn't like being told 'I love you' by a random.

Paul was still laughing, but Sam had stopped. He was at least mature enough for that. "Listen Jared, I am sure things will be fine. She might be a little creeped out-

"A little?" I said standing up, my voice cracking. "I told Kim that I loved her. I've never said anything but hi to her in the past. We were never friends, we weren't even enemies, we were just there-indifferent to each other's company. And now I find out that I am wolf, and that we imprint, and that I just destroyed what little chance I had with the most perfect, wonderful, nice, sweet girl in the world." I was freaking out now, possibly hyperventilating. I didn't actually know, Kim's face was the only thing I could see now. Her impossibly brown, wonderful eyes, growing wider with fear? hate? sorrow? Who knew. Not me, that was for sure. I felt tears falling down my face now-everyone had stopped laughing by that point. I opened my eyes, "What!" I shouted. My body was shaking, almost uncontrollably now.

Sam looked me in the eye, "Cool off. Take a run, punch something, do whatever you need to do to clear your mind. I nodded and dashed out the door. I barely made it into the bush before I exploded into a wolf.

It didn't take me long to figure out where I was running too. It was just like Sam had explained-gravity was pulling me towards her. I felt guilty but I couldn't stay away from her. Sam definitely did not explain to me that if you imprinted you automatically became a stalker. I stayed in wolf form and just stared at her house-I was definitely one sick bastard.

I shook me head, water splashing the surrounding trees. I hadn't even noticed the rain. Kim consumed my mind, she was my very essence, she was my soul, she know made my life worth living. I knew in that moment that I would do everything I could to make her forgive me.

And that's when I saw him. He was huge, not wolf huge, but human huge-6'5 huge. I gulped. His greying hair denoted his age, but his eyes were Kim's eyes-her perfect large beautiful eyes. Her father was a monster-well not exactly. Perhaps he was over-reacting, he'd never met Mr. Calapuya. Perhaps her father was a kind soul who wouldn't mind that his wonderful little daughter was going out with a guy who appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He glanced at the man who was now staring in his direction, his eyes blinking as if trying to figure out exactly what he was seeing.

"_Not good,"_ I thought and tore off in the other direction. I was running once more, this time with some direction, back to Sam's house. It came into view, I smiled as I noted some clothes lying near me on the ground. No doubt, a product of Emily. I smiled at the thought that Kim and I might someday be that happy. That is, if she ever forgave me for my stupidity. I groaned as I phased back and threw on my clothes.

"Any better," said Emily as I walked in the door. She was cooking actual food. I sighed.

"Smells good!" I replied.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Guess that's a yes."

"Sam here?" I asked glancing around the house.

"Should be back soon, I sent him and Paul to grab some milk," she replied, throwing me a cookie. "You deserve it. Don't worry, if I could forgive Sam for being an ass to my cousin, I think Kim will forgive you. Talk to her, apologize, make sure she doesn't think it's a big joke."

I frowned, "Why would she think that?"

"Have you ever talked to her before?"

"Not really no," I answered.

"Does she have as high of social standing as you?"

"I guess not, she has friends, we just never hang out."

"Are they the type of friends who would think that you're an overgrown dumb jock on steroids?"

"Maybe..." I said trying to clue in. "I would never do that, to anyone. She should know that. I mean, we don't each other well but she can't be daft enough to think that I would be that cruel. I've only two girlfriends."

Emily nodded, "Just make sure."

I stood up to grab another cookie. She smacked my hand in response. "You only get one pity cookie."

"But my heart is breaking; my soul feels as though it's been torn in two! I may collapse due to my extreme emotional pain!" I said dramatically. "Her father may actually kill me when I go over there to apologize later! He's huge!" Emily rolled her eyes, ignoring the father remark. Paul didn't though-he and Sam had just walked through the door.

"You know what her father looks like," he said, smirking. "I wasn't aware you had ever met the man."

Sam was looking at me know, a grin pulling on his face. "You ran to her house didn't you, I thought you might."

I nodded slowly. It was useless to lie to my pack-mates. We knew each other's thoughts as soon we phased and it was doubtful I could keep my stalking a secret. Kim was a constant in my thoughts now. Paul was laughing once more; Sam looked like he wanted to but was as of now refraining.

"So not only are you the creepy say 'I love you' guy, you are also the creepy stalker guy."

I nodded slowly then looked at Sam. "He also might have seen me."

Paul stopped laughing at that. Sam frowned, "Define might."

"Might as in, I don't think he actually believed what he was seeing."

Sam groaned, frustrated. "You boys have got to be more careful! The police force is already starting to get paranoid. It doesn't matter how fast we heal, a bullet to the abdomen is going to hurt."

We both nodded. It was hard _not_ to be seen. So far, they had been attributing the sightings to large bears in the area but it wouldn't be long before someone got close enough. I shook my head and tried not to think about that. I mumbled an apology.

"Also, Embry looks like he's gonna phase soon. Be on the lookout for him at school."

"Embry Call?" asked Paul. Sam nodded. "He's a nice guy," continued Paul, "Hangs around with Jacob Black and Quil Ateara."

"What does Quil look like."

"Nothing unusual," replied Paul. "Should be a little longer for him." Sam nodded once more.

"Jacob looks like he's close as well, he's grown about a foot in the last month or so." I added. It was pretty much unavoidable for him and Quil-it was in their blood. Their pack was going to get very large very soon. I didn't like that, I had enough people in my head without three more being added.

I stood up, "I'm going."

Sam looked at me, "Where?"

"I have to speak to Kim," I said slowly. "Apologize."

"Don't tell her right away," said Sam.

"I wasn't planning on it, at least not until I'm sure she'll pick me." I replied. The thought that I would actually have to tell her I was a werewolf had never even crossed my mind. Naively, I thought I might be able to avoid that. "I'll be back for patrols tonight," I said before walking out the door.

"Put on some different clothes," yelled Emily from the kitchen. I smiled; she was definitely the pack mother. I heard Paul laughing as I walked back towards my house. No doubt there was serious mocking going on right now. I would definitely have to pick a fight with Paul later and knock some sense into him. I grinned at the thought.

I made my way home, changed, and drove over to Kim's house. I was in my car outside their house for a good five minutes before realizing that that wouldn't help change the stalked image I had made for myself.

As soon as I stepped out of my car, her father stepped out of the house.

"You've been here a while," he said slowly. "Something on your conscience?"

"No sir," I replied. "Just wanted to speak to your daughter Kim."

"I gathered."

"Well, could I?" I said timidly. I hadn't been this intimidated by anyone since my transformation. "Speak to Kim, I mean."

"I just have one question for you," he said, folding his arms-his very larges arms-across his chest. I nodded, it was likely to be something about my height, my age, my level of intelligence... "Why are you telling my daughter that you love her?"

Wasn't expecting that one; probably because that was not something I would share with my parents. A millions thoughts, excuses went through my mind. I was willing to say anything to make Kim(and her father) believe I wasn't a stalker of some sort. "Because I do," I replied. The words were out of my mouth far too easily. Apparently being a werewolf had also made me innately honest. I was about to laugh awkwardly, try to explain it away.

He looked at me, "Okay,"

I was shocked. I managed to say, "Okay," in response before following him into the house. Kim was there, red-faced and shocked as well. She looked as if she wanted to evaporate. I smiled, "You look beautiful." She laughed awkwardly.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked slowly, waiting for a negative response. Instead she nodded her head and placed her hand into my outstretched palm. Now, I had kissed girls in my lifetime but I can honestly say that single touch felt a thousand times more intoxicating than any of their kisses. I was as giddy as a school boy.

We walked along the lane silently, I was content. I had completely forgotten what I had come here to say. It was probably a good thing she broke the silence-someone needed to.

"Why'd you say it?" she asked cautiously, she was scared of what I might say.

"What?" I asked in return. I couldn't think properly with her hand in mine. She stopped and placed both her hands on her hips. I sighed, missing the feeling of her hand entwined with mine.

"That, that you loved me," she answered softly. I doubt I would've been able to hear her if I didn't have super wolf hearing.

Again, I thought about telling her something different but in the end, I guessed that honesty might be the best policy. After all, we were going to get married someday and have amazingly fantastic wolf children. I smiled at the thought. "Because I do."

"Actually?" she said, shrinking away slightly. Maybe I should have lied.

"I'm sorry," I said, a little desperate at this point. "That wasn't exactly how I planned to tell you." Of course, it wasn't exactly planned that I would fall in love with her immediately after my transformation.

"Oh," was her only response.

"I know it's strange, believe me I know it's strange. I wasn't exactly expecting it either, I just have a problem."

"It's a problem that you're in love with me?" she asked, the hurt in her voice apparent. She certainly was confrontational.

"No!" I practically yelled in response. "Believe me when I say that you are the thing in my life that isn't a problem. I'm just sorry I never noticed you sooner. You were always a few feet away and yesterday I just realized that I loved you and words have a habit of spilling out of my mouth at inappropriate times and then I left right away because I was sure you'd hate me because I'm a creepy stalker and then I ran to your house and I realized I actually was a creepy stalker and then your..." That was too much. She was going to run away now.

"You were at my house earlier today?" she asked, her brown eyes showing the shock that was apparent in her voice.

"Maybe..." I replied running my hand over my hair. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. She was definitely about to start running now. I didn't know what I would do then-probably die.

She laughed awkwardly now and nervously put her hand forward. I'm pretty sure I looked a little over-eager but it didn't matter because Kim wasn't running. I grabbed her hand and we walked along in silence once more. It was the best moment of my life.

A/N: Little Kim and Jared action. I think I might have made Kim's acceptance of him a little too much...but she's in love with him too so I thought it might be easier for her to understand. Ah vell, let me know what you think! Also, sorry for the lack of editing and such. My computer is mentally unstable so I type it all in one go and post it up so I don't lose it. It's stressful...haha...though again, not nearly as stressing as exams. Next chapter probably won't be up as fast as I ahve no idea what I am going to write. I am sure it will come to me though-probably round 2 o'clock this morning but we shall see!

Thanks for those that reviewed my first chapter! Tis muchly appreciated!

And remember...Review-it's good for the soul!

Keep On Writing;)


End file.
